


A NYE Sursprise

by KezzieR



Category: Another Cinderella Story (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezzieR/pseuds/KezzieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary gets a happy surprise on NYE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A NYE Sursprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: 31 December 2013
> 
> AN: So... the first two paragraphs are a basic rip-off from my current life and that is the reason I started writing this story. (Except, for me it isn't a cool dance academy, and I spent my free time on watching TV shows...)
> 
> Sorry if I'm going OOC; even though I watch the movie at least once or twice a month, it's my first ACS fic and I really don't know how to write it. I just write the first thing that comes to mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, no ownership, whatsoever. (Imagine meeting Selena and Drew, though *faints*)
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;)

It was December 31st and Mary Santiago was sitting in her dorm room, studying for the coming exams. She could hear the loud crowd on the story above her getting in the New Year's mood. Mary wasn't the kind of girl that celebrated holidays; she'd rather be alone and watch a movie or read a book. But that wasn't the plan for this last day of the year.

It was her first year at the Manhattan Dance Academy and her first university exams were coming close, with only a week and a half away. The whole first semester, she had spent every free hour dancing. That was the reason why she now was heaving a big sigh and resenting herself for procrastinating.

Mary was just about to give up on ever memorizing the list of memorable 20th century Broadway dancers when she heard a knock on her door. (It was a wonder she had actually heard it over the noise coming from over her head and through her earphones she had put in to block out the loud laughs.)

 _Please don't be another drunk, please don't be another drunk_ , she hoped – because it would be the third one that night if it were one.

She laid away the textbook and reluctantly got up to open the door. When she opened it, her smile couldn't have been any bigger.

"Joey!" Mary flung her arms around his neck.

"Hey!" he replied as he hugged her back. "It's so good to finally see you again...in person."

After a few moments, they released and Mary led him into her room. "Come in. I'm so happy you're here, but how did you get past the front door? It's supposed to be locked."

"Nice room." Joey smiled when he saw the frame with a picture of them dancing in it. "Oh yeah, it was. Someone let me in after I convinced him I wasn't going to rob anyone," he grinned.

They sat down on the bed after Mary had cleared it of her laptop and books.

"Wait a minute, weren't you supposed to be on tour? I thought you were in Europe right now."

After graduation, Joey had gone back on his tour across the entire globe. At first, it had been really hard not seeing each other every day but they had been chatting and skyping every day – even though the time differences made it difficult.

"I was but I have two weeks off so I thought I'd come visit you here," Joey explained.

"I love it," Mary answered and gave him a peck on the lips.

They spent the rest of the night talking about the tour and the academy, dancing in the small space of her room and kissing at the beginning of the year.

Yep, she could do it, all doubt gone. This would be the best year ever.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know it's really short but I hope you liked it anyway. If you want, I can maybe think of a way to make it a little bit longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Much love and a happy and healthy 2014 to you all :D
> 
> x Kezzie


End file.
